


Underneath the Golden Mask

by AnonyMouseSparkle1



Category: Mighty Ducks (Movies)
Genre: F/M, I wrote this years ago, I'll add more as I go, Post-Canon, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 13:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20258584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonyMouseSparkle1/pseuds/AnonyMouseSparkle1
Summary: Julie isn’t what she seems. This rich happy life that everyone thinks, isn’t quite so factual. So what is it Julie’s been hiding all these years from everyone, and maybe even herself?





	Underneath the Golden Mask

"If I have to skate one more lap, I will toss another furball," Julie spoke skating slowly around the ice.

"You can't blame me this time cat lady," Goldberg said skating by and slapping her on the back. She acknowledged him with a slap in return with her goal stick.

"Watch it Goldie, I'll tell cowboy you were the ring leader in the infamous shaving cream incident." Goldberg flashed a nervous smile and skated off from her. She smiled at her threat and somehow made it through the last 4 laps without a problem.

She showered, dressed, grabbed her bag and headed down the stairs behind the arena. She wasn't paying attention as she walked along towards her car and almost got run over by a skateboarder. Luckily, he was watching and at the last minute avoided the collision.

"Shall I be worried that my team's goaltender is lacking observational skills?" Luis asked in a Latin accented Shakespearean tone.

"For what might become of the team, shall the fair lady cease to stop the puck." Julie glared at him as he grabbed at his heart in mock fashion.

"You know Luis, you really should be more concerned about something happening to the not so fair Latin winger, you know someone always dies in those plays." She smiled and cast a wicked stare his way.

"Touché my goalie goddess." Luis bowed and headed towards his car. "He's got to stop with his newfound acting obsession." She mused to herself as she reached her car. She tossed her bag into the passenger's side and got in. She sat for a moment looking over the want ads in the paper.

"Gotta find a job Julie, you can cut back on everything but hockey, and hockey is expensive." She muttered to herself. She circled a few that caught her attention then tossed the paper to the side and started the engine.

She was almost back to the dorm when she noticed Connie walking along the sidewalk. She slowed and rolled the window down.

"Hey Connie, you need a lift?" Connie jogged around the car in a flash and was quickly riding down the road.

"Thanks, Julie, it's not far but man my knee is killing me."

"You really should have it looked at."

"I know but hey one more game and the season is done, I'll have all summer to heal."

"Can't argue with that." Julie slowed down to turn into the apartment complex Connie lived in. "So why didn't Guy drive you home? He have to work, or something?" Julie asked as she pulled into the parking spot.

"Don't get me started on him," Connie grumbled as she opened the door. "Thanks for the lift, Jules!" She happily called as she shut the door and headed up the stairs. Another Connie & Guy fight it seems. They always makeup and it's so cute seeing them try to make peace with one another. Julie pulled back into traffic and set forth to her dorm.

She was laying on her bed hours later still looking over the want ads. She stirred from her worries to get the now annoying phone that was ringing yet again. “No Luis I will not do your history assignment on Egypt so stop calling me!" She spoke wearily.

"So I guess that means no help on my assignment of Greek Mythology right Jules?" Julie stopped for a moment then placed the voice and laughed.

"Sorry Russ, sure I'll help you on that. Long as you don't expect me to write it for you."

"Hey no problem cat lady, I just don't get all these gods and stuff, isn't this stuff like incest or something? Just sick man, sick!"

"Hum, yeah kind of hard to explain over the phone, want to meet at the Sin Bin?"

"Yep an hour, thanks." They hung up and she decided to finish her paper till time to leave.

She walked into the Sin Bin (the aptly named official Ducks hang out) and promptly got pelted in the head with a French fry followed by a chorus of whistles.

"Oh, the cat-a-nator caught in the crossfire with a potato by the bash brother. Violence expected to ensue." Averman commentated from his chair.

"Sorry Jules, I was aiming for Portman." Fulton apologized.

"Yeah and he would have missed anyway," Portman yelled from behind the half wall by the door. She shook her head at them both and walked over to take a seat by Russ. Somehow within the hour, they got Russ to understanding Greek Mythology, Fulton to successfully pelt Portman with a fry, and Averman to shut up, that last bit not without the wonder that is stick tape. They all had a good time, and Julie even forgot about her ongoing problems for a while. She looked around the room and took in the sights and sounds, making a memory.

Portman happened to glance her way and noticed the far away and slightly sad look that played itself out on her face. What's wrong with Jules he wondered? He watched her sigh to herself and began to pack her things back into her bag. She zipped it up and stood up to leave. Waving her goodbyes and walking past his table she paused for a moment, grabbing a fry and tossing it at Fulton just as he turned back around.

"No hard feelings." She smiled and made a quick dash to the door.

"I said I was sorry cat lady!" Fulton laughingly yelled at her.

"Hey, Jules wait up a minute." Portman punched fist with Fulton and jogged after her.

She kept walking towards her car but slower allowing him to catch up easily.

"What ya need Portman?" She turned to look at him having reached her car. He stalled a minute causing her to raise her eyebrows at him questioningly.

"You ok?" He asked timidly. She somewhat blinked and slightly smiled amused.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why?" He suddenly seemed immensely interested in a scratch on the side of her beetle.

"You just looked sad back there for a minute." Her smile faded quickly; her body language suggested he hit on a slight nerve.

"Just a lot going on ya know, summer almost on us, going into our last year here in college, final exams and stuff. Just normal stuff." She forced a smile signalling the subject closed.

"Ok just wondered." He mumbled quietly.

"See you on the bus tomorrow." She smiled and opened her door.

"Yeah tomorrow, later." He smiled and headed back towards the door.

He watched her back up and head towards the exit then out into traffic. "All right Gaffney, what's up with you." He spoke out loud as he reached for the door and headed back inside.


End file.
